The present disclosure relates to the measurement of total hemoglobin (tub) of whole blood. The tHb is commonly measured, either directly or indirectly, using a variety of diagnostic systems and methods. Healthy tHb levels in patients encourage proper biological function within those patients. When tHb levels are within normal ranges, the hemoglobin within red blood cells delivers adequate oxygen from the lungs to the body's tissues and returns appropriate levels of carbon dioxide from the tissues to the lungs.
Patients having abnormal tHb or abnormal levels of tHb suffering from various conditions including anemia, sickle cell anemia, loss of blood, nutritional deficiency, bone marrow problems and disorders, including polycythemia rubra vera, dehydration, lung disease, certain tumors, and drug abuse, including abuse of the drug erythropoietin. The accurate and efficient measurement of tHb can be a very common and helpful diagnostic procedure in detecting and managing such conditions.
The tHb is measured using a variety of tests, most of which are performed in a hospital or laboratory using expensive laboratory measurement equipment or invasive techniques of varying accuracy. For example, blood may be drawn from a patient, and the red blood cells are later broken down and the hemoglobin is formed into a solution. The free hemoglobin is then exposed to a chemical containing cyanide, which binds tightly with the hemoglobin molecule to form cyanmethemoglobin. After bonding, light is shined through the solution, and the total amount of light absorbed by the solution is measured at a typical wavelength of 540 nanometers (nm). Based upon the total amount of light absorbed by the solution, the tHb is determined using the Lambert-Beer law.
Various other non-invasive and invasive tHb measurement procedures may be employed. Few, if any, provide maximum accuracy, efficiency, and convenience to patients and healthcare professionals. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that increase the accuracy, efficiency, and convenience of tHb measurements for patients.